A Cinderella Story
by jonthekhaleesi
Summary: AU; Clarke is a senior in highschool who works at a diner for her controlling step mother. Bellamy is the star quarterback and is the most popular kid at the school. They both go to Ark Valley High and dream of going to Princeton. They have a relationship that goes on through text messages and emails, not knowing who each other is. (like the movie 'A Cinderella Story')
1. Chapter 1

SoooooOooOooO I'm 99% sure all of you people have seen "A Cinderella Story" and thanks to the amazing idea I got from 'mournthemoon' on tumblr and my obsession with old Hillary Duff movies, I give you my own bellarke twist. (all of this is slightly ooc, I KEPT THE MOM FROM THE MOVIE CAUSE I LOVE HER)

* * *

"Clarke...wake up honey..."

"CLARKE!"

Clarke's head shot up, she winced in pain as her head collided with the desk lamp above her. She fell asleep yet again at her desk, studying for the huge text next week.

"CLARKE ITS BREAKFAST TIME. SO BRING ME MY BREAKFAST." the voice over the intercom screamed. Her step mom. Her evil step mom. Her father used to read fairy tales with them in it, she never expected to have one in real life. She ignored the tears pooling in her eyes about her dead father. About that night.

She hopped up and quickly changed her jeans and threw on a plain light blue t-shirt and headed down from her room in the attic.

When Clarke walked outside, she noticed her two step brothers, Jasper and Monty, playing badminton in the pool, fighting over something stupid again. Her step mother, Fiona, adopted the two boys before she married her father. The two were insufferable, always fighting and messing things up, for Clarke to fix. She couldn't stand them.

She placed the tray down next to her step mother with her breakfast.

"Is this my Norwegian salmon that I asked for?" she asked looking up at Clarke. Whenever she looked at her step mom, she always had to hold down a hurl seeing her plastic, botox injected face. She always wondered why her father ever married a gross thing like her, she was ugly on the outside and on the inside as well.

"Uh.. only the best." Clarke said hesitantly as she picked up the fork and took a bite.

"Mmmm.. mhmm I can tell. Costed me a fortune to fly all this out from Norwegia.." Clarke had to muffle down a laugh noticing her mistake with the country Norway. A long moment of silence passed between them as she watched her brothers fight.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get to work!" Fiona finally said.

"Fiona, I can't work today I have a test this week and I really need to study for it.." Clarke said before her step mom started to speak over her.

"Listen Clarke, people go to school to get _smarter_. So that they can get a _job_. You already have a job... so it's like skipping a step!" she interrupted. "C'mon get going."

And with that, Clarke huffed away inside, grabbing her back pack, her large stack of books, and her trombone and headed out to her beat up, blue car. As she walked across the green lawn, she was attacked by jets of water from the sprinklers. She screamed from shock and ran to turn them off, but she heard her step mom yell from the backyard,

"No honey! Leave those on! The lawn is looking a little brown!"

"Fiona we are suppose to be conserving water! We are in the middle of a drought!" she called back, her books and her clothes were soaked.

"Droughts are for poor people! You think JLO has a brown lawn?" she called back. Clarke rolled her eyes and hopped into the car, and started heading for the diner. She as she drove down her street she could still see the glowing green lawn around a mess of brown dirt lawns.

As she finished clearing one of the last of the tables, she heard her family friend who also worked there, Raven, call her name from behind.

"Clarke! What are you still doing here? You have to pick up Octavia and Wells before school! You're going to be late!" Raven worked part time at Clarke's father's restaurant, now owned by Fiona after her father passed away. She went to college for engineering, but for some reason never left the diner. She was always there for Clarke whenever she needed somebody. Clarke looked at her watch, she still had forty five minutes before school started, but she needed to grab a change of clothes from Octavia's house. She waved goodbye to the staff working, and hopped in her car.

As she pulled up to the medium sized white house of her childhood friend, Wells, she noticed his dad outside polishing his car.

"Hey! Looking good Mr. Jaha!" she yelled, he looked up and smiled.

"Mans best friend is his Mercedes, Clarke!" he said as his son ran out the door, almost tripping over his own feet.

"See ya dad!" he yelled as he jumped into Clarke's car. She started up the car and began driving.

After twenty minutes of Wells playing his rap music that Clarke could not stand, they finally arrived at the small beat down house at the end of the neighborhood. Clarke slowed down when she noticed the shiny, black jeep parked in the driveway, her brother was still here. She parked next to the car and opened her door carefully, trying not to scratch the jeep beside her. The moment she slammed her door, she saw her best friend, Octavia, open the screen door and wave to them. Her beaming smile lessened when she saw Clarke's dirty, wet clothes.

"Clarke! What happened? No actually I don't need to know. Lets get you inside and changed!" she said pulling both her and Wells inside. Clarke and Octavia left Wells watching the news as they ran upstairs to her bedroom. When Clarke was changing in her room, Octavia was occupying the bathroom putting on her regular makeup. After she finished changing she grabbed her phone and walked toward the door, seeing if she had any message from him. Him, was the mysterious guy she had been talking to for months through texts. All she knew was that he wanted to go to the same college as her, and went to the same school she did now. Unfortunately, there were none. But when she rounded the corner, she ran into somebody that was too tall to be Octavia or Wells. It was Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy Blake was the most popular guy at their school, he was the quarter back of the football team, and was dating the captain of the cheer leading team, the "perfect couple".

"Oh uh.. I'm sorry." he said politely. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah.." she said embarrassed, she looked down and noticed he had his phone in his hand. "Sorry."

His face turned into a smug smirk when he noticed her clothes. She was wearing a floral skirt, a black laced tank top and a knitted cardigan, something totally Octavia, who was obsessed with a website called tumblr.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing freshman clothing, Clarke?" She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Shut up, Blake." she scowled, earning a large grin from Bellamy. She always hated his brother, they rarely spoke but when they did, it always ended in him pushing her buttons and fights breaking out.

"You got it." he said as he walked around her to the stairs. Before he walked down, he turned to her and said, "Don't kill my sister on the way to school, we won't be on very good terms if you do." and with that, he unlocked his phone again, and began walking down to the front door.

She tried to ignore how amazing he looked in that tightly fitted football shit he was wearing. His toned biceps were peaking out and if Clarke didn't hate him so much, she might have admired his body.

A ring from her phone pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked down and smiled, it was a message from "mystery guy"

The message read, **[Good morning, princess.]**

Just then Octavia opened the door to the bathroom and skipped out, causing Clarke to quickly lock her phone and shove it into her pocket.

"Clarke! You finally look stylish for once! Ready to go?" she asked.

"I am never ready." Clarke teased as she wrapped an arm around her friend, they began to skip down the stairs calling for Wells to meet them at the car.

**[Good morning to you too, looser. ;)]** she sent back before starting the car.

When Bellamy got out of his car at school, he checked his phone again and laughed at the message. "mystery girl", or he called princess, always teased him.

**[Thanks for getting back to me SO soon, princess. Its been ages.]** he sent back.

"Bellamy!" somebody called, he turned around to see who it was. It was Harper, his girlfriend. He watched as she stormed up to him angrily, with her two friends that followed her everywhere. "Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"Uh. sorry I was driving." he said, uninterested. He noticed his sister, Clarke, and Wells pull up into the space next to them.

Clarke got out of the car and pulled out her cellphone giggling at something on the screen. He was somewhat curious about what she was laughing about. He saw her type something, then slip her phone in her pocket. Just then, his phone snapped him out of his curiosity. It was a text from princess.

**[It was only 25 minutes. Go to class, I'll text you later. Don't slack of Mr. :) ]**

He didn't even notice his two friends, Miller and Murphy come up behind him. They seemed to notice Clarke as well.

"Yo diner girl!" Murphy yelled to her, looked back with a hurt look. "Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? And can you play me a song on your sliding horn?" A bunch of laughs erupted between the girls and them, all but Bellamy. She ignored the diss and continued walking.

"Fake sleazes, they care only about themselves." Octavia muttered.

"You got that right." Wells said as Clarke giggled. She felt her phone buzz in her bag and reached to grab it out. It was him again. She opened it when she sat down in her first period, she smiled after reading it, a slight blush on her face.

**[I will look forward to it princess.]**

**Alright so this is the first part but it WILL get better I promise. (I did take parts from the movie just to start this out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry this took so long, I'll be sure to update sooner.

Okay here is chapter 2!

* * *

_Flashback: _

_"He took her hand, and he kissed it. Then, he swooped her up onto his horse, and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle and they lived…" her father paused and started tickling her, "…happily ever after." Clarke's childish giggles could be heard throughout the whole house._

_"Do fairy tales come true, dad?" she asked looking away the book in front of them._

_"Well no," he answered closing the book, "but dreams come true."_

_"Do you have a dream?" she questioned curiously. Clarke was always known to ask a million questions._

_"Well yeah," he said taking a moment to think about it, "My dream is that you'll grow up, go to college, and maybe someday you'll build your own castle." Clarke looked away then with a puzzled look on her face._

She then looked back up at him, "where do princesses go to college?" she asked.

_"Uhh.. they go…" he hesitated, searching for an answer. "They go where the princes go. They go to Princeton! But Clarke, fairy tales aren't just about finding the princes, they're about fulfilling your dreams. Always hold onto this book, it will come in handy when you're older." She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her forehead._

_After a few moments he jumped up, running to the bag he had set down at the entrance of her room. Grabbing an object from its contents, he walked back toward his curious looking daughter's bed. _

_"It's a birthday eve present. I cannot believe you will be nine years old tomorrow- you're mother would be so proud of you." he said, and handed her a snow globe with a giant white castle inside._

_"I love it!" she exclaimed, hopping off the bed to ran to her bookshelf and set it down. "Thank you dad!" She watched as the sparkles floated around the castle._

_Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake._

_Clarke turned to her father with wide eyes, her heart pounding harder than it ever had before._

_"Earthquake!" he shouted, running over to her. Clarke could hear her step mother screaming from downstairs. "I'll be right back. I love you sweetheart." he said squeezing her hand._

_She watched him run to the door and before he left she shouted, "I love you too, Dad." She held onto the floor as she watched him disappear down the stairs._

_It was the last time she ever saw him alive._

The loud ringing of the bell snapped Clarke out of her daydream. She looked around and saw everybody packing their things up, and quickly threw her book into her bag and met up with Wells at the door.

"I cannot believe we have to read this book. Non-fiction books are horrible! No action or fantasy. It's terrible!" Wells complained as he and Clarke walked down the crowded hallways to his next class.

Just then, Clarke's phone buzzed in her pocket. When she pulled it out, Wells looked over her shoulder, seeing it was a message from "him".

"Speaking of fantasy..." he said, rolling his eyes. When they reached his classroom he opened the door and called back to her. "Have fun texting your secret admirer during your free period!"

"See you later, Wells!" she replied, walking out the side door into the courtyard. Walking over to and sitting down on one of the benches and opened her phone.

Him: **[Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages.]**

Clarke laughed as she typed back. **[We talked this morning.]**

She immediately got a reply back. They both had a free period and used the time to talk to one another, both sitting in the courtyard, along with a ton of other kids. She saw many people on their phones and it was impossible to tell which one was texting her.

Him: **[I can't stop thinking about you.]**

Him: **[What's on your mind right now?]**

Clarke: **[You first.]** She waited a few moments for him to reply.

Him: **[I'm thinking Professor Kane has dissected too many frogs.] **

Clarke looked up confused for a moment and looked over at professor Kane who was sitting on a bench eating a piece of bread. After each bite he stuck his tongue out like a frog: Professor Kane was the school's biology teacher, and he had been acting strange ever since they started dissecting frogs a couple months ago. She laughed watching him, then looked back down to her phone.

Him:** [Ribbit ribbit] **

Clarke: **[You always make me laugh. :)]**

Him: **[I want to hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?] **She hesitated, thinking of an answer. Clarke wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. In fact, she was a band nerd who only had two real friends. She didn't want to take the chance that this guy may be one of the stuck up football players. She was afraid that if it was, they could just show everybody their messages and she would made fun of even more than she already was.

Clarke quickly typed a message and grabbed her bag. She began walking to the other side of campus for her next class. As she walked, she counted each cobblestone her feet touched. When she rounded the corner, her face collided hard into somebody's chest, hitting her nose.

"Woah there." the guy said, grabbing her shoulder to steady her. Clarke's heart dropped when she realized she ran into Bellamy Blake, for the second time that day.

"I, uh, sorry." she said trying to act like it was no big deal.

"You should really watch where you're going Clarke. Maybe you should try putting that phone away when walking." He teased with his sly smirk. She looked up at him with a scowl.

"You should do the same." she scoffed looking down at the phone in his hand and began walking away.

Bellamy turned around, watching Clarke storm off, before looking back down at the message he received.

Princess: **[Soon!] **A slight grin flash across his face, then slipped the phone into his pocket.

* * *

**let me know what you guys think! :) reviews do motivate me to update sooner xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hey there. . . I finally updated. I have had THE WORST writers block and honestly did not have the motivation to write this. But good news, I am staying home and not going to boarding school soo, this will be continued as well as my other fics (expect another update of In Enforced Matrimony soon, I know its been a month)

I also want to thank my amazing beta Jackie (badassbellamyblake on tumblr) for putting up with my ultimate procrastination :)

so here is chapter 3!

* * *

The phone inside Clarke's pocket didn't ring again for the entire day. After school ended, she dropped off Octavia and Wells, then rushed over to the diner for a full shift. As always was the case in the afternoons, the entire place was packed. Clarke delivered orders on rollerskates- just one part of the uniform her step mom requires them to wear, skillfully rolling around the restaurant, while also doing parts of her homework that was set behind the counter. Thanks to her step mother, this was the normal routine for her; cramming for tests while working full and almost double shifts.

When it was a quarter to ten, Raven finally went over to Clarke whose face was buried in a textbook as she wiped down the counters.

"Clarke, why are you still here?" she asked closing the textbook Clarke was reading.

"I'm almost done. Fiona goes ballistic if I don't finish." Clarke replied without looking up from the task at hand.

"What I care about is your education. She's got you getting up at the asscrack of dawn and keeps you here until midnight. Your dad would want you to do well in school, and that's what I want."

When her father passed, Fiona changed the entire diner from baseball to a cheap 50's Elvis theme. The entire place looked tacky, from the jukebox that was always broken, down to the cheap pink wallpaper. The two things that never changed were the food and the staff. When she started to fully work there, everybody there became her true family. They cared so much about her and her future. Clarke saw Raven as a somewhat mother figure, even though they were only a few years apart in age.

"But-" Clarke tried to protest, but Raven snatched the cleaning supplies out of her hands.

"No more "buts." You just leave Fiona and her big butt to me."

"Thanks, Raven." she said and grabbed her backpack along with all her books.

* * *

When she got home, she snuck past her step mom who was snoring fast asleep on the couch. The stairs to the attic were exhausting to climb after a long day, but Clarke didn't care when she finally fell on her soft bed. Reaching her hand across the bed, she grabbed her outdated laptop and opened it to see one message from _him._ Or rather his screen name, _Nomad_22._

**Nomad_22: How was your day ? **

He is the only person who ever asks that, and she always tells the truth.

**princeton_girl56: Raging stepmom, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?**

**Nomad_22: Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I think of you. **

A warmth spread through Clarke's cheeks. For some reason he always made her heart skip a beat.

**princeton_girl56: Hey, Nomad, do you think we've ever met?**

**Nomad_22: I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.**

**princeton_girl56: Well, that narrows it down.**

**Nomad_22: Well, at least I can eliminate the guys.**

**Nomad_22: You're not a guy, right? Because if you are, I'll kick your butt. **

One thing she loved about him is that he could always make her laugh.

**princeton_girl56: I am not a guy.**

Their entire friendship started one night a few months ago. Clarke went online to a Princeton chat room to talk to others who were applying. Sure enough, she met Nomad on there. Now, five months later, they know everything about one another and are the greatest of friends. The only thing they don't know, is the other's real name.

**princeton_girl56: Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?**

**Nomad_22: If only I could. I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer.**

**princeton_girl56: My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams.**

**Nomad_22: Not mine. He has another plan for my life.**

Clarke sighed. His father never listened to him whenever he tried to speak about Princeton, or any college for that matter.

Suddenly, Clarke felt a rush of drowsiness fall over her. She looked over to the clock, her eyes widened when she saw the time.

Bellamy stifled a yawn, his eyes slightly closing.

"**Princess": It's 2 a.m. We've been at this for five hours.**

**Nomad_22: Well, I think we broke our record, princess. ;)**

"**Princess": We should turn in. Sweet dreams.**

**Nomad_22: Wait.**

He quickly responded, and continued when he saw she wasn't offline. He had known her for five months and he was slowly going crazy. He had to see her sooner than later.

**Nomad_22: I can't sleep without knowing there's hope.**

"**Half the night I waste in sighs.**

**In a wakeful doze I sorrow.**

**For the hand, the lips...**

**... the eyes.**

**For the meeting of tomorrow."**

"**Princess": Quoting Tennyson. Impressive.**

He chuckled and thought 'It's now or never Bellamy'.

**Nomad_22: Please meet me at the homecoming dance.**

**I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor.**

"Sweet dreams, my princess." he said out loud when typing. After he hit send, he got up from his desk and made his way downstairs to eat something. He passed his sisters room without even glancing over, she was always asleep at this time. What he didn't see was Octavia hiding in the shadows of the hallway waiting for her brother to leave so she could find out who this so called "princess" was.

**Nomad_22: Sweet dreams, my princess.**

Clarke sat up in bed looking at her computer. A million emotions went through her as she read the last few messages. He wanted to meet her _in a week_.

* * *

So this is chapter 3.. (It's going to get better I promise)

Reviews give me life and motivation to continue this so please, good or bad let me know!

Thank you all for reading this and staying with this!


End file.
